


Video Shoot

by a1_kitkat



Category: A1
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyband, Boys Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Mark take a short break while shooting a music video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 2002

Mark hated video shoots. They were always boring and he really didn't understand the point of them. You stand around for hours on end, doing absolutely nothing at all. Then you're shoved in front of a camera and forced to mime the same song over and over again. Just so someone can filter through twenty hours of film to piece together a three-minute video clip.  
The director and the rest of the crew were outside in the snow, setting up the next shot. Mark was wandering aimlessly around the set, until he spotted Christian and Paul across the other side of the set. Both lads were sitting on the fence watching the shoot; both of them had matching bored expressions on their faces.  
He quickly scanned the rest of the set, and realized that Ben was nowhere in sight. He sighed before crossing the set and approaching his two extremely bored friends.

"Have you seen Ben anywhere?" he greeted them.  
"I think I saw him chatting up the sandwich girl," Christian replied. 'Better not be' Mark thought.  
"Chatting up?" Paul turned to Chris. "That was nearly half an hour ago. He'd be snogging her by now, wouldn't he?"  
'Not in this lifetime' he almost said. 'The only person Ben should be snogging is me'  
"No" Christian responded. "Isn't that her over there?"

Paul and Mark turned in the direction Chris was now pointing. Mark found himself smiling with relief. 'The sandwich girl' was talking to someone a few yards away. Ben wasn't with her.  
"I'll see you guys later?" he said to them. They both nodded so he turned and walked away, leaving them in peace.  
Mark was becoming anxious. He hadn't seen Ben for hours. Well, that's not entirely true. He had watched him film a few shots and later he had seen Ben lurking about watching him do his scenes.

Being a two-day shoot meant there was no extras on set today so he knew Ben wasn't off chatting to 'strangers'. He approached the small log cabin; the one they would be filming in the following day, and decided to peep inside. He quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
The small cabin looked larger inside than it did from the outside. It was decorated to look like a large 'living room'. Complete with couches and a fireplace. It was already set up for the scenes they would be shooting later.  
Mark was already looking forward to filming those scenes. The floor in front of the unlit fireplace was lined with pillows and sleeping bags. As he stared at the pile of pillows he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. He approached the pile and quietly knelt down beside it. After a quick scan of the room, he was certain no one was watching him; He reached out and slowly lifted one of the pillows.

Buried underneath the pile of blankets and pillows, was his boyfriend. He was lying, almost, completely out of sight. His head was propped up on a pillow; the one Mark had just moved had been on top, covering his head. He slowly reached out and ran his fingers through Ben's hair. The younger boy didn't even stir. He smiled to himself and continued playing with his hair.  
Eventually, he began to stir. Mark pulled his hand away and waited for him to settle once more. Once he was settled, Mark leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. Within seconds, Ben was awake and returned the kiss.

"Hey," Mark whispered after they separated.   
"Hey," Ben replied, smiling at him. His smile lit up his whole face and Mark could feel his heart melting. God, the things this boy did to him.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry"  
"I don't mind. It was a nice wake-up call"  
"What are you doing in here?" Mark asked Ben.  
"I was cold" he replied.  
"Oh, my poor baby"

Mark pushed aside some of the pillows and slid under the blanket's beside the younger boy. Ben instantly moved closer to his boyfriend, pressing his body against his. Mark forced himself to hold back a groan.  
This video shoot was becoming too much and he cursed the director for making them film a video out in the snow. Being in the snow meant it would be cold. Cold required more clothing on them. And, more importantly, it meant more clothing on Ben.  
"Are you still cold?" Mark asked him.  
"Maybe" he replied, pressing his body even closer to Mark's. "Why?"  
"Well, I can think of a few ways to warm you up..."  
"Really? What have you got in mind?"

Ben grinned up at Mark, a small glint in his eyes. The tip of his tongue slowly sneaked out of his mouth. A smile formed on Mark's lips and he leaned closer to Ben, brushing their lips together. The younger boy slowly ran his hand up his lover's chest before resting it on his neck. Mark tightened his grip and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They reluctantly parted then paused, staring deep into each other's eyes.   
"Ben. I..." Mark began.  
He leaned forward and captured Mark's lips again. His mouth was open to Ben's moist, prodding tongue. He lightly ran his tongue along Mark's lips before he slipped it inside his mouth, gently massaging his teeth.  
A loud moan escaped Mark as his lover's tongue entered his mouth and met with his own. Their tongues melded together, dancing erotically in each other's mouths. As they continued to kiss, Mark slid his hand to the younger man's neck. He gripped his scarf in his fingers and slowly removed it. Their kiss didn't break and he wondered if Ben had noticed him removing the scarf.

Mark was beginning to grow impatient. This was taking too long. He wanted Ben naked, below him. He wanted to be inside him. He needed to be inside him. As he stared into his eyes, he could see the need and desire displayed in them. He wanted it as much as Mark did.  
"Want you inside me," Ben whispered in the older boy's ear.  
"Want to be inside you," Mark confessed. "Need to be inside you"  
"How much time do we have?"  
"All the time in the world"

Mark's hand found the buckle of Ben's belt. As he continued to kiss Ben's lips, his fingers undid the buckle before moving on to the buttons. He slid his hand inside his pants and closed his fist around Ben's arousal.  
"Fuck me," Ben moaned. "Please?"  
"Like you have to ask," Mark replied.

Mark released Ben's hardness and slid his other hand inside Ben's pants. He slowly removed them and gazed at Ben's member, which was straining against the confines of his boxers. Ben's hands reached for his lover's pants, desperate to separate Mark from his clothing. Mark wriggled free of his pants and Ben was surprised to discover the older boy's lack of underwear.  
"No underwear?" Ben whispered.  
"Can undress quicker without them," Mark replied. "Can be inside you sooner"

Mark leaned forward, sucking Ben's earlobe into his mouth. An excited shiver passed down Ben's spine and he moaned. His approval of Mark's actions, clearly showing in his still-hardening member.  
Both boys were still partly dressed, neither boy having removed their shirts. Mark's pants were around his ankles as were Ben's. The younger boy was still wearing his boxers. Mark's hands began to move and they cupped Ben's ass, gently squeezing his cheeks.  
"Now" Ben whispered. "Please?"

Ben lowered his boxers and pushed them below his knees, giving his horny lover easier access to his body. Mark placed a single, gentle kiss on Ben's lips before turning him over, admiring the sight of Ben's perfect butt. Mark positioned himself at Ben's entrance, leaning over him to kiss the back of his neck.  
"You ready for me, babe?" Mark asked.  
"Always" Ben replied.

Mark slowly entered his love. He paused a moment, enjoying the feel of Ben's ass around his head. After the routine shock of his entry, he felt Ben's body relax and pushed himself in further. The couple moaned in unison as Mark pushed himself inside the younger boy. He slid his hand around Ben's hips, grasping his hardness. He continued to slide inside Ben, waiting until he was in as deep as possible. He began to thrust forward, stoking Ben's cock in time with each thrust. The younger boy began to buck his hips, the couple building a familiar rhythm.

No matter how many times they did this, Mark still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Ben Adams, talented singer and teen idol, had given his heart to him, Mark Read. Not just his heart, his body too.  
Every time Ben gave him self to Mark, Mark's heart would race and begin to pound. He loved Ben. He loved the relationship they had, the love and trust that they shared.  
The fact that Ben would open himself and give his body to Mark, so freely with no questions asked and with nothing but love and trust in his eyes. The first time they had made love would be etched in Mark's mind for all eternity.  
Every time he looked in Ben's eyes, he could see into his soul. He loved getting lost in Ben's eyes. He loved being onstage with Ben by his side and being serenaded by Ben's beautiful voice. He loved everything about his boyfriend.

The only thing he didn't like, was keeping their relationship a secret from their friends.  
"Harder!" Ben whispered.  
Mark continued his thrusts. Giving in to Ben's request, he began to pound him harder. Much to the younger boy's delight, Mark's head found his prostate, sending a warm shiver through his body.  
"Mark," Ben moaned.  
The sound of his own name always excited him during sex. Mark smiled and continued to pump Ben's cock. He could always sense his lovers approaching orgasm and knew it wasn't far off. He also knew his own orgasm was quickly approaching and he continued his thrusts, slamming inside Ben and causing both men to moan.  
"Ben" Mark moaned. "I... I'm gonna..."

Mark's sentence was cut short as his orgasm took control of his body. The world was spinning around him and all he could see was his lover. Ben's orgasm hit at the same moment and the couple were sent to heaven and back. Words could never describe their feelings during these moments, but the emotions and feelings displayed in their eyes told the other exactly how they felt.

The two boys collapsed in an exhausted heap on the floor, both panting for breath. Mark pulled out of Ben and rolled him onto his back. Ben stared up at him, desire, passion and love clearly displayed in his eyes. Mark leaned closer and captured Ben's lips with his own.  
"I love you," Mark whispered as they separated.  
"Love you more" Ben replied.

Mark raised his hand, which was now covered in Ben's cum, to his face and began to lick his fingers clean. Ben stared up at him, becoming aroused by the erotic display Mark was putting on for him.  
"My turn" he whispered.  
Ben reached up at took Mark's hand. He bought it down to his lips and flicked his tongue down the length of Mark's index finger.  
"I love the way you taste" Mark stated. "So beautiful and sweet. Just like you"

Ben smiled at his boyfriend, feeling contempt and happy. He rested his head on Mark's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. The couple lay in silence, staring up at the roof.  
"I can't wait till tomorrow," Ben whispered.  
"And why is that?" Mark asked.  
"Well, I want to be able to spend the day in here, filming, and think about what we just did right here"  
"I guess we'd better get dressed and head back onto the set"  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I want to watch you out there singing and think about what your mouth will be doing to me later"

Ben smiled and lifted his head off Mark's chest. He stared directly into his lover's eyes and grinned.  
"So, how do you like the video shoot?" Ben asked him.  
"My favorite so far" Mark confessed.   
"Wonder why"  
"I love you," Mark stated.  
"How much?" Ben asked, still grinning.  
"This much"  
Mark wrapped his arms around Ben and pulled him close. He then proceeded to give him the most passionate and love-filled kiss he had ever had.  
"Love you more" Ben whispered before returning the gesture with a kiss that mirrored exactly how they felt about each other.


End file.
